


First Aid

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [31]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Parenthood, Prostitution, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about situations in which the RAG characters have had to use first aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> These drabbles were written by Veda (rubyofkukundu), Auto (autohaptic), Orange and Typo.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/48329.html>

Billy doesn't mean to. He means well, really. And he fixes Saji up afterwards, even takes him to the hospital if he needs to. But most of the time it isn't that bad. "No stitches, see?" Billy will say, and patch him up and give him lovely drugs that make all the pain go away.  
  
He thinks Billy learnt first aid from Graham, or for Graham. He said something about it once, but Saji knows that asking too many questions about Graham, about Billy-and-Graham, is a mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry," Billy says, cuddling him close. "All better now?"  
  
He kind of aches a little, but Saji nods _yes_ anyway, because disagreeing means no cuddles from Billy.

***  
  
"Fuck-- Halle, you can kiss my ass better." Because it is Lyle, there is a tiny pause before the last word that doesn't really need to be in there. Halle bites him just above the hip, instead, and continues working.  
  
"Hold the fuck still while I stitch you up or the fucking needle's going places even you won't like it," he mutters back, and ignores the predictable _ooh, that a promise?_ return in favour of making sure Lyle doesn't bleed to death, the fucking idiot.

***  
  
Saji has a basic medical kit Ali gave him, with all the sharp things taken out of it, of course, for the purpose of patching up his and Setsuna's injuries. The ones that Ali doesn't consider serious; that is, the ones that don't get in the way of them working.  
  
He knows having it's a privilege, because of the way Ali makes him ask nicely for it. Saji obeys, of course. It's for Setsuna.  
  
When they move into their own place, he buys a much better first aid kit, as much like the one Halle and Lyle have as possible minus the stolen hospital supplies. It's not like Setsuna can't just go to the doctor, but Saji likes to be the one to do these little things.

***  
  
Naturally, the first time Revive injures himself beyond scrapes and bruises, Tieria is the only one around. If it were Neil or Al, they could stitch him up easily, but it's _not_ Neil or Al and the cut on Revive's forehead is _not_ stopping bleeding.  
  
Tieria knows enough to be aware that head wounds tend to bleed excessively, but he also knows enough to be aware that it should have slowed after an hour and it _hasn't_ and the way it gapes open-- oh, he really and truly wishes he could diagnose this better. Wishes he could fix it, too, but it's so obvious that he can't so he calls a cab and they ride to the emergency room.  
  
Two hours later, they're seen, and Revive's cut requires six stitches, two deep inside of it and four on the outside. And the doctor tells Revive that his hairline is going to be crooked forever, thanks to this.  
  
"I won't have to use scissors anymore!" Revive, who had been doing a fair bit of crying and pained whining up until now, replies happily and laughs.  
  
Tieria laughs along, and leans down to wrap his precious child up into a tight hug. They'll have to return in a week or so, to get the stitches out, but for now they're free to go.  
  
Another cab ride home would be excessive, Tieria thinks, so he takes Revive's hand and they walk, until Revive starts to get whiny, asking if Tieria will piggyback him. Usually he refuses-- Al or Neil are much more able than he to do this sort of thing well-- but this one time he consents, and kneels so that Revive can climb on.  
  
By the time they get home, Neil is there, and Revive is fast asleep draped over Tieria's back and shoulders.  
  
"We could've fixed it," Neil murmurs, only half teasing. "No need for an emergency room visit."  
  
"It was worth it," Tieria says, and holds still as possible as Neil lifts Revive off of him. This is another of life's illogical mysteries: it was better to go to the emergency room, and have that experience, and have the doctor cheer Revive up when all of Tieria's words did nothing, than to stay home. Neil undoubtedly would've been able to cheer Revive as well, but... "I cannot explain why."  
  
Neil smiles, pulling Revive's door shut and leaning in to press a almost-chaste kiss against his lips. "No need to; I believe you."

***  
  
The first Billy knows of it is when he hears the thump from upstairs. It takes him three minutes to find Graham; in the library, with the trampoline.  
  
He doesn't ask-- he needs to get Graham patched up and the room tidied before his uncle gets home, first. "What hurts?"  
  
"It's nothing!" Graham insists, with tears at the corner of his eyes. "A warrior does not shirk from pain!"  
  
It turns out to be nothing much, thankfully. Just a bit of a bump and a scrape on the knee from bouncing a little too enthusiastically. Billy dabs some antiseptic on it while Graham winces and pretends it doesn't hurt. He's just lucky Graham didn't go headlong into a table or something.  
  
"Why the trampoline?" he asks, when he's done.  
  
Graham pauses for a moment. "Practising my takeoff."  
  
"Maybe," Billy suggests carefully, "it would be safer to practice in an actual plane? You could join the Air Cadets, or something. You get a uniform."  
  
And time away from Homer.  
  
Graham smiles brightly, and hugs him tight. "You join too! We can be brothers in arms!"  
  
"Maybe," Billy says, which they both know means _Okay_.

***  
  
When Setsuna is eleven and three-quarters and sucks a customer off knowing that he shouldn't, he learns exactly how much pain he can stand before passing out. It's somewhere between a shattered wrist, a broken ankle, and two fractured ribs. Mostly, he thinks it's the wrist, because he didn't lose consciousness until Ali grabbed that and squeezed.  
  
As further punishment, Lindt is the doctor who Ali calls to fix Setsuna back up again. He learns his lesson; he doesn't do it again. Blowjobs leave swollen, reddended lips; a handjob leaves a lubricant-coated hand that can be wiped off. And Lindt is too much of a fucking pervert to tell Ali and risk getting cut off.  
  
"You're losing weight," Lindt tells him, afterward. "Not growing at an acceptable rate. Do you want to be a boy forever?" Not that I mind, his tone adds for him, because I'm a disgusting pervert.  
  
That in mind, Setsuna vows to eat every bit of every meal that Ali gives him from now on.  
  
"Want me to sign your cast?" Ali asks, scornfully, after Lindt finally leaves. Setsuna's only response, his glare, earns him a slap.

***  
  
Soran-- not Setsuna, he refuses to _become_ that stupid fucking name-- knows some first aid before Ali steals him. But he knows how to do first aid on other people, other kids with scrapes or cuts, not on himself. They always did it for him, then.  
  
But now, it's just him, alone in his room, the cut on his shoulder bleeding all over the pasty white sheets. He'd never seen fabric so white before; back home everything's covered in layers of dust of varying thicknesses. The tan carpet is much more inviting, and a few hours after the bleeding has stopped and the blood has died, it's an unavoidable invitation for him.  
  
He's gotten pretty good at waking up the second he hears Ali coming up the stairs, so he's never surprised. But he still hasn't perfected it, and blood loss as well as general exhaustion work together so that he wakes up when Ali kicks him in the side.  
  
"Look at you, fucking brat, sleeping on the ground like an animal." Another kick, not as hard as the first, but Ali shifts his foot after that, pressing it against what feels like bruised or broken ribs on his lower left side.  
  
"It's dirty," he cries helplessly, sounding every bit the whiny child Ali says he is.  
  
Thankfully, Ali goes over to inspect. And turns around to glare at him. "You don't know how to bandage yourself?" he asks, scornfully, like it's the first thing they teach in Rotten Bastard school. It probably is.  
  
"Not _myself_ ," he says, looking away, and is surprised when the only thing Ali does is walk out. The stairs creak on the third and ninth stair from the top, as always, and again on the way back up.  
  
Ali re-enters the room wearing a blank expression and drops the first aid kit on the ground next to his head. "Learn." Then Ali leaves, the click of the lock following his exit.

***  
  
"I swear that kid has it in for me," says Patrick.  
  
"Revive is only four years old," replies Kati as she calmly washes the gash on his leg. "Hold still."  
  
Patrick does anything but, and squirms wildly. "But so's Anew!" he says. "And you know how clever she is!"  
  
"Patrick," Kati gives him an exasperated look, "it was an accident."  
  
"Oh right," says Patrick. "Sure. So that ball just _happened_ to be left where I'd step on it, and that garden fork just _happened_ to by lying on the floor next to it!"  
  
"Yes," replies Kati, and swats at Patrick's knee. "I said, hold still."  
  
"What I don't understand," continues Patrick, waving his hands madly, "is how Anew is so well behaved, while _they've_ managed to raise some kind of... devil child! Ah! Ah! Ow! Be careful, Kati! That hurts!"  
  
"If I don't sterilise it, it'll get infected."  
  
"But it stings!" Patrick twists his leg out of her grasp.  
  
"Patrick," sighs Kati, "are you going to stand still and take it like a man, or am I going to have to make you?" She goes for his leg again and he fidgets some more.  
  
"I SAID TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, PATRICK!"  
  
He jumps to attention. "Yes, ma'am!"

***  
  
Klaus doesn't like getting injured, for any number of reasons. Now he can add _my boyfriend is insane_ to the list. The injury in question is a minor cut, for which some stupid fucker is going to be adding some extra time to his sentence for _being an asshole and resisting arrest_.  
  
Sadly, they'll only read the last two words out in court.  
  
Meanwhile, apparently a bunch of that orange goop and a simple bandage around his arm are not _sufficient_ as far as Saji is concerned. Klaus has had antiseptic and antibiotic and some anti-scarring anti-infection anti-fuck-knows-what stuff smeared on him and a shiny new bandage wrapped in some special complex way that reminds Klaus of the napkins you get at posh restaurants.  
  
It's not even that big an injury, honest. It's not like he got shot.  
  
But he's quickly learnt that arguing that fact doesn't get him anywhere, so he sits quietly and eats his soup, which is probably laced with essential vitamins and minerals or something. A or C or whichever one is supposed to convey protection against stabbing.  
  
Besides, Saji rings Shirin up and says things about injury in the course of duty which get Klaus an extra weekend off, so he can't really complain.


End file.
